Le journal
by Aphr0dite
Summary: OS. YAOI. Une nouveau journal vient de faire son apparition à Poudlard: Le poudlard étudiant. Mais qui est donc ce fameux Docteur Love ? Harry et Draco ménent l'enquête...


Q'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, cette foutue école qui ne sert strictement à rien, ce maudit directeur et ses idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres sans parler de ce putain de journal qui vient de me pourrir la journée, que dis-je l'année et même peu être la vie.

Pansy dit que j'exagère un peu, vous trouvez vous ?

D'accord je vous explique il se trouve que monsieur le directeur de mes deux, j'ai nommé Dumbledore à eu une « si brillante idée » au début de l'année, cette idée consiste à crée un journal à l'école : Le Poudlard Etudiant.

Rien de bien méchant me diriez-vous, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que la rubrique Love ouvre ses portes avec à sa tête ce mystérieux docteur love.

Mystérieux ? Il se trouve que nul ne connaît son identité, même pas Granger qui est soit dit en passant quand même la rédactrice en chef.

En parlant de la sang-de-bourbe la voilà.

**- Granger ! **

Je suis adossé contre un mur à la sortie de la grande salle tenant dans ma main un exemplaire du Poudlard étudiant. Aussitôt que je la vois je me précipite vers elle, j'ouvre le journal à la bonne page et je lui secoue devant le nez.

Le balafré et la belette me regardent comme un fou évadé de St-Mangouste.

**- Tu veux quoi Malfoy ? **

Voilà le miséreux qui me parle, on lui a demandé quelque chose à lui ? C'est fou les gens qui se sentent toujours obligés de se mêler des affaires des autres.

**- Je t'ais pas sonné Weasmoche, tu pourras de nouveau explorer le gosier de ta copine quand j'aurais fini. **

Au moins ça à le don de lui faire fermer sa bouche, par Merlin, regardez le il est tout rouge, comme si tout Poudlard ne savait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble, une fois de plus merci docteur Love.

Le survivant me prend le journal des mains et se met à le lire, ses yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure, il relève doucement ses pupilles du journal et se met à exploser de rire. Pourquoi il rigole ce con ? Ca le concerne aussi que je sache, retenez moi je vais l'achever. Paix à ton âme ô ton altesse le survivant.

Oops excusez-moi, vous vous demandez certainement ce qui me cause un tel tracas ? Je vais vous expliquez, il se trouve que ce Docteur Love aime beaucoup se mêler des histoires des autres et qu'il invente souvent des rumeurs. Le pire c'est que tous ces idiots le croient, et cet imbécile heureux qui sourit, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout Potter. Lisez par vous-même :

_« Potter, Malfoy : Sont-ils vraiment ennemis ?_

_Nul n'ignore que le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour est la haine. Cette théorie s'applique-elle également dans l'enceinte de notre noble école ?_

_Non me diriez vous, Gryffondor et Serpentard se haïsse cela ne fait aucun doute et toute cette haine ne camoufle aucune affection. Et bien détrompez-vous, prenons un exemple concret :_

_Qui sont à la tête de ses deux nobles maisons ? Nul autre que messieurs Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy._

_Je vous entends d'ici, mais il divague le Docteur Love. Et bien non, ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange que deux personnes mettent autant de temps et d'énergie à se haïr ?_

_Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, certains on même dû en faire les frais, que se passe-t-il quand la dispute quotidienne entre ces deux personnes n'a pas lieu ? Et bien c'est vous et moi chers amis qui en faisons les frais. Pourquoi sembles-t-ils si apaisés après s'être disputés ?_

_Ces questions ne vous mettent-t-elles pas le doute ? Que révèlent ses disputes incessantes ? Je vais vous le dire moi, tout bonnement de l'amour. Consultez n'importe quel psychomage et il vous affirmera ma thèse._

_Et dire que cette haine aurait pu être une amitié._

_C'était votre docteur Love, toujours prêt à se rendre utile. »_

**- Qui est cet enfoiré Granger ?**

**- Malfoy aurais-tu l'amabilité de surveiller ton langage. Je te l'ai déjà dit je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur son identité.**

**- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu es quand même la rédactrice en chef.**

**- Le but du jeu est que personne ne sache qui il est, nous n'avons correspondu que par lettre, et c'est par hibou qu'il m'envoie ses articles.**

**- Com… comment as-tu oser publié un tel torchon ?**

**- Ron, Harry et moi pensions que c'était amusant, oh et puis ne le prend pas tellement au sérieux, pourquoi ça te tient tellement à cœur ?**

Heu dis moi la sang-de-bourbe c'est moi qui pose les questions. Oh et puis tant pis de toute façons je n'obtiendrais strictement rien d'elle. Je me dirige donc vers ma salle commune, lançant des regards plus qu'assassin à qui conque osant faire des commentaires sur cet article.

Blaise est là, parfait lui pourra peut être m'aider. Je lui expose le problème et il semble réfléchir pendant que je suis allongé sur le divan.

**- Tu dis qu'elle ne sait pas qui il est ?**

J'acquisse sans dire un mot.

**- Hum hum, Et comment à réagit Potter ?**

**- Il avait l'air de trouver ça drôle.**

**- Hum hum, et Weasley ?**

**- Il soutenait Granger et Potter comme toujours.**

**- Hum hum.**

**- Blaise, encore un hum hum et ça sera la dernière chose que tu diras.**

**- Hum hum.**

**- ZABINI !**

**- Désolé question d'habitude. C'est quand même étrange que Potter ai réagit aussi bien, lui qui d'habitude hurle au scandale quand on publie un article sur lui.**

Où voulait-il donc en venir ? Je lui fais signe de la main de continuer, mais il ne le fait pas. Il semble vraiment très concentré, ce qui est vraiment flippant..

Il relève la tête d'un coup sec et un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**- Euréka ! Draco je suis un génie.**

**- Ok, si tu veux mais en attendant accouche.**

**- Je crois que je viens de mettre la main sur ce fameux Docteur Love.**

Je me redresse en un sursaut. Voyons Draco fait marcher tes neurones, si Blaise à trouver tu pourras trouver toi aussi… Non d'un dragon cracheur d'eau, ne me dites pas qu'il pense à Potter ? C'est ridicule.

**- Ecoutes Blaise, je ne voudrais pas t'offenser mais tu divagues. Potter ! Où tu as été trouver une bêtise pareille ? Ca te ferait beaucoup de bien de ne plus fréquenter Crabbe et Goyle pendant un moment mon pote.**

**- Non Draco je t'assure ça se tient, Potter et le grand ami de Granger, elle ne révélerait sûrement pas son identité n'est-ce pas ? Et puis elle l'a dit elle-même elle trouvait l'idée de l'article amusante, tu pense qu'elle aurait fait ça vis-à-vis de son si grand ami si ce n'était pas ce dit ami lui-même qui l'avait écrit ?**

Quand Blaise s'y met il peu se montrer très convainquant, merci mon ami tu vient de me donner une raison d'achever Potter.

Je sort en courant de ma salle commune, monte les marches deux à deux : direction la grande salle, où Potter et sa horde doivent encore y être.

J'entre dans la grande salle et le cherche des yeux, ah le voilà, je m'avance vers lui avec hâte et quand je suis enfin à sa hauteur j'essaie d'articuler le mieux possible malgré que je sois essoufflé.

**- Potter… parler… seuls.**

Ce crétin me regarde l'air étonné.

**- Heu désolé Malfoy mais je ne comprend pas le troll.**

Par Merlin qu'il m'énerve, et il ne se doute même pas qu'il aggrave son cas ce demeuré. Sans ajouter un mot je le prends par le bras pour qu'il me suive, bizarrement il ne proteste pas, ce n'est qu'une fois hors de la grande salle, dans un couloir peur fréquenter qu'il s'arrête net.

**- Bon qu'es-ce que tu veux cette fois ?**

Je me stop surpris par son arrêt brutal, je met tout de même quelques secondes avant de me tourner doucement et d'avancer un index menaçant vers son torse.

**- Potter, l'heure de rejoindre tes parents est arrivée.**

Pourquoi il se contente de me sourire bêtement et de s'adosser au mur ? Ne devrait-il pas crier corps et âme au scandale ?

**- Tu sais Malfoy, j'aurais été à ta place je ne m'aurais pas entraîné dans un couloir désert après l'article de ce matin.**

Oh putain je viens de réaliser, voilà pourquoi tout le monde nous regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres et que certains chuchotaient sur notre passage. Cette bande d'écervelé doit croire que j'ai amener Potty dans ce couloir pour… heurk quel horreur, jamais de la vie, avec un garçon ok, il faut tout essayer dans la vie mais pas avec CE garçon.

Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment mes yeux lancent des éclairs, ça aurait fait peur à n'importe qui mais bien sûre sa majesté ne fait jamais rien comme les autres.

**- C'est toi ! Dis-je en appuyant un peu plus mon doigt sur son torse.**

**- Heu oui je sais.**

Ne me dîtes pas qu'il se moque de moi là ? Il me prend pour un débile ou quoi ? Je m'approche dangereusement de lui, pourquoi ne fait-il aucun geste ?

**- C'est toi le Docteur Love de mes deux ?**

Il est visiblement surpris ou plutôt impressionné que mon esprit si doué soit remonté jusqu'à lui… Bon ok l'esprit de Blaise, mais c'est pareil après tout nous sommes comme deux frères.

Heu je le suis plus là, quelqu'un peu me dire pourquoi il explose de rire ce con ?

**- Ola… Malfoy… qu… qui l'as mis ça dans le crâne. Ecoute je suis flatté de l'intention que tu me portes mais désolé de te décevoir je ne suis pas Docteur Love, et j'en sais aussi peu que toi sur lui.**

**- Tu mens !**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi ?**

**- Ca ne peut être que toi Potter, tu prend cet article tellement à la légère alors que je te signale qu'il s'agit de toi aussi.**

**- Je sais que dans les coins saugrenus de ton cerveau se trament plusieurs scénarios plus absurdes les uns que les autres mais je suis désolé ce je ne suis pas Docteur Love…**

Je rêve où il est entrain de se payer ma tête ouvertement ?

**- … qui serait assez débile pour prendre cet article au sérieux ? Tout le monde sait que rien d'autre que de la haine se trame entre nous…**

Pourquoi je me sens con tout à coup ? Pourquoi j'ai soudain une envie folle d'aller trucider Blaise et ses idées débiles qui me ridiculisent devant mon pire ennemi ?

**- … si tu y tiens tellement à ton histoire je vais te prouver par A+B que ce n'est pas moi en t'aidant à retrouver qui est Docteur Love.**

L'idée de Potter était plutôt tentante à vrai dire, je me ferais un plaisir de mettre la main sur ce journaliste de misère mais accepter la proposition du balafré voudrait dire passer plus de temps avec lui, rien qu'avec lui, et Merlin sait à quel point il m'est insupportable.

Pourquoi me tant-il sa main ? Cette situation me ramène sept ans en arrière alors que je lui proposais mon amitié, c'est d'ailleurs à partir de cet instant que j'avais décidé d'être le pire cauchemar de sa vie, si je n'était pas son ami j'allait être son pire ennemi.

Au diable tous mes principes l'envie de découvrir qui est ce Docteur Love est plus forte, je tend moi aussi ma main et serre la sienne.

**- Bien, par où on commence ?**

**- Je pense que les locaux du journal serait un bon endroit, me répondit-il.**

Depuis quand il a de bonnes idées lui ? J'hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation.

**- Ce soir 21h30 devant la grande salle, et soit à l'heure Potter.**

-ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll- -ll-

Je me maudis moi et ma salle manie d'être toujours en avance, pas que je me languissais de revoir Potter mais c'est que déteste être en retard.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, dans 13 secondes il sera 21h30 et le balafré n'est toujours pas arrivé, je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite je vois le bas de sa robe qui descend les escaliers, quand il est enfin devant moi je lui dit :

**- Tu as 12 secondes de retard Potter.**

**- T'exagère pas un peu Malfoy ?**

**- Avant l'heure c'est pas l'heure, après l'heure c'est plus l'heure.**

J'ai toujours trouvé que j'étais très bon en proverbe, vous ne pensez pas ?

On commence à descendre les escaliers direction la rédaction du journal. Bien entendu la salle est totalement vide,

**- Regarde Malfoy, chaque journaliste à son bureau, peut être que lui aussi en a un ? **

Il est con ou quoi ? Oui c'est ça Potter va chercher son bureau je te regarde, d'ailleurs je m'adosse contre un mur pendant que monsieur-j'ai-de-bonnes-idées se met à chercher son bureau.

**- Malfoy je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui veut savoir qui c'est, tu pourrais y mettre du tient.**

Ne répondez pas à ma précédent question j'ai la réponse : Il est con !

**- Oui Potter je le pourrais, mais tu penses que Monsieur va venir prendre le thé avec tous ses camarades et dire « salut c'est moi Docteur Love » ? Soit logique Potter il n'a sûrement pas de bureau.**

**- Ah c'est pas bête !**

Parce qu'il me croyait bête ?

**- Bon si il n'a pas de bureau il doit sûrement figurer sur un organigramme non ? **

Bon d'accord crétin un jour crétin pour toujours le Potter.

**- Je ne pense pas que la réponse soit dans des papiers Potty.**

Il se fige encore à croupis entrain de fouiller dans le tiroir d'un bureau, hum je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode, quelqu'un serait capable de me dire depuis quand Potter à de belles fesses ? Non Draco vilain garçon ne pense pas à sa voyons c'est Potter.

**- Si justement Malfoy, je crois que la réponse est dans un papier, on à cas juste analysé son style d'écriture.**

Ca serait une bonne idée si les suspects seraient restreints.

**- Oui et les comparés à des centaines d'élève, je n'ai pas que ça à faire MOI.**

Il se retourne vers moi et s'assoit par terre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Merlin j'ai chaud pourtant on est en plein mois de février, Potter arrête tout de suite de maltraiter ta pauvre lèvre, laisse moi le faire à ta place ! Suis-je devenu fou ? Voilà ce qui arrive d'être depuis sept longues années dans l'école d'un fou, on se met à fantasmer sur Potter.

**- C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de suspects mais vu son style d'écriture il est fort possible qu'il soit en 6eme ou en 7eme année, je dirais plutôt sept, souviens toi « Et dire que cette haine aurait pu être une amitié ». Il était donc avec nous en première année. Hum…. Ça ne peut pas être un Poufsouffle, ils sont trop loyaux pour ça, un Gryffondor ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de choses et les Serdaigles on mieux à faire. Il n'y a que chez les Serpentard qu'on aime les coups bas comme ça.**

Il a oublié d'être bête le Potter, mais je parviendrais peut être à me mieux me concentrer si il n'enlevait pas ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et s'il ne passait pas une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

**- Allo ! Malfoy t'es avec moi ?**

Oh oui que je suis avec lui, d'ailleurs être en lui ne me dérangerait pas du tout. Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… heu je crois qu'en fait il est trop tard parce que je me sent tout d'un coup à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, vite une chaise il faut que je m'assoit.

**- Tu ne vas pas bien la fouine ?**

Il s'approche de moi et met une de ses mains sur mon front, il croit vraiment que je suis malade le con. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'allonger sur ce bureau qui ne demande que ça et de le faire hurler comme il ne l'a jamais fait.

**- Tu n'es pas fiévreux pourtant.**

**- Non tout va bien, j'étais seulement perdu dans mes pensées.**

**- Oui je vois ça.**

A quel moment de sa scolarité Potter est devenu attirant ? Bien sûr nul ne peut m'égaler en beauté et en charme mais tout de même, il a toujours été pour moi ce petit garçon bigleux beaucoup trop maigre et avec des cheveux qui faisait la révolution aux brosses à cheveux. Et puis ses vêtement son beaucoup trop… Par Merlin l'enchanteur il s'est payé une nouvelle garde robe ou quoi ? Il faut dire que ce jean délavé un peu large et son t-shirt blanc qui lui colle à la peau le mettent très en valeur. C'est pas juste pourquoi il est bronzé même en plein hiver, alors que dés que je m'expose un peu trop longtemps au soleil je deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate ?

Draco voyons reprends toi, si tes ancêtres t'entendaient ils se retourneraient dans leurs tombes.

**- Malfoy tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne préfères pas retourner dans ta chambre ? On reprendra les recherches un autre jour.**

Il m'énerve se con à se soucier de ma santé, j'irais très bien si tu n'était pas aussi proche de moi Potter. Vous pensez que si je couche avec lui là, maintenant, tout de suite ça serait mal vu ?

Draco, Draco voyons qu'est-ce que t'as dit ton père depuis ton plus jeune âge ? Un Malfoy ne réfléchit pas, il agit. Et bien merci père tu viens de régler mes soucis.

Au diable notre rivalité légendaire, on pourra toujours s'affronter en faisant l'amour. Je viens de dire faire l'amour ? Non je pensais baiser, excusez-moi.

**- Dis moi Potter tu es vierge ?**

**- Heu non je suis lion pourquoi ?**

S'il vous plait dites-moi qu'il le fait exprès.

**- Je reformule ma question : es-tu puceau ?**

Tient il a l'air tout gêné le balafré, il rougit même.

**- Heu pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?**

**- Simple curiosité.**

**- Heu, en fait, c'est que… non.**

Non ? Il vient bien de me dire que non ? Depuis quand Eros lui a donnée des cours particuliers à lui ? Bon ce n'est pas grave Draco, ce n'est pas une raison pour être jaloux.

**- Ah et qui à été l'heureuse élue ?**

**- Il y a d'abord eu Ginny, ensuite, Lavande, Cho, Parvatil, Katie, Angelina et Alicia**

La mâchoire m'en tombe, étais-je le seul à ne pas être au courant que la vie sexuelle de Potter était aussi bien remplie. Ce n'est pas grave, reprend-toi Draco, tout n'est pas perdu.

Je m'approche dangereusement de lui et passe l'une de mes mains derrière son dos, cette main atterrit directement sur ses fesses, oh la vilaine ! Je me met ensuite à lui déposer de tous petits baisers dans le coup avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille et de lui murmurer.

**- Et par là tu es vierge ?**

Je lui fais comprendre de quoi je parle appuyant un peu plus ma main sur sa fesse, ce qui a également pour but de le rapprocher de moi, sa virilité bute sur le haut de ma cuisse et… oh, par Merlin il est aussi excité qu'un taureau. Je crois que cette sensation fait doubler le volume de mon entre jambe.

**- Heu, là non plus !**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, Potter s'est déjà fait prendre de ce côté-là ? Quel est cet enfoiré qui a osé souiller ma vierge effarouchée ? J'essaie de reprendre mon calme tant bien que mal.

**- Ah oui et qui à eu cet honneur ?**

**- Colin, Dean et Seamus.**

Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passe dans leur chambre. D'ailleurs pourquoi je me sens si ridicule ? Peut être parce que ma seule expérience homosexuelle se résume à Theodore Nott.

Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que se soit Potter s'était jeté sur ma bouche tel un affamé. Ce geste si brutal me fait décrocher un gémissement de surprise. Je ne le savais pas entreprenant mon survivant.

Sa langue essaie de forcer le barrage de les lèvres, Potter ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, un Malfoy est toujours dominant.

Je le fais asseoir sur la chaise et me place à califourchon sur lui.

Je place une de mes mains se perd dans ses cheveux pendant que la vilaine de tout à l'heure taquine son sexe, quant à ma bouche elle est à sa place, c'est-à-dire contre la sienne, nos langues elles semblent ne plus vouloir se séparés, du moins elles ne le voulaient pas jusqu'à ce que Potter se met à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Voilà que je lâche un autre gémissement mais de plaisir cette fois.

Oh Merlin que c'est bon.

Les mains de Potter sembles vouloir de déshabillées le plus vite possible, utilise ta magie idiot, je n'en peu plus.

Puisque ce satané de survivant ne semble pas vouloir faire fonctionné son cerveau je vais le faire pour lui. Un geste de main et voilà nos vêtements par terre à nos pieds. Que c'est pratique la magie sans baguette.

Je n'en peux plus et je crois que lui aussi, je me lève et il fait de même. Tout en continuant à nous embrasser nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau le plus proche, et Potter s'assoit dessus, désolé Granger, mais ton bureau va servir pour la bonne cause.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler son corps, cet homme ne descendrait pas d'Apollon lui-même ?

Regardez moi ses muscles parfaitement dessiner, se torse qui ne cesse de se soulever et s'abaisser, ses abdominaux comme taillés dans la pierre… non ne regardez pas, ce soir il n'est qu'à moi.

Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et je me sens défaillir, je vais coucher avec Harry Potter, mon ennemi de toujours, au diable Docteur Love.

Un de mes doigts s'enfonce dans Harry, hoche la tête en signe de négation.

**- Je n'en ai pas besoin Draco, s'il te plait, maintenant !**

Ca demande est plus qu'explicite il me semble, Harry pousse un cri de plaisir alors que je m'enfonce en lui, par Merlin que c'est bon.

Pourquoi ma vie ne se résume à cet instant précis qu'aux crois de jouissance que nous poussons ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de n'être qu'avec lui pour le restant de mes jours ?

Potter je t'en supplie rends-moi mon cœur !

Mes mouvements se font plus intense et je ne vais plus tarder à venir, Harry aussi semble au bord de l'explosion. Tient je n'avais pas remarqué que ma vilain main est entrain de faire des va et viens sur son pénis dressé au même rythme que mes coups de hanches.

Ca y es je me repend en lui, Merlin que c'est bon, lui ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que nous reprenons notre souffle.

Il se redresse et me regarde tendrement, je le trouvais beau avant, il est maintenant sublime.

Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'ose pas.

Je lui vole un dernier baiser et je commence à me rhabiller, il fait de même.

Nous sommes à présent l'un en face de l'autre et un silence pesant s'est installé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**- Tu sais quoi Draco, je crois que ce Docteur Love avait raison.**

Je vois où il veut en venir, et avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit je le prend de cour.

**- Non Harry, j'ai eu raison.**

Il me regarde méfiant et se gratte la tête en essayant de comprendre, je crois que l'heure des confidences est arrivée.

**- Harry, Docteur Love c'est moi !**

Voilà je l'ai dit, je suis désolé de vous avoir mené en bateau tout ce temps mais il le fallait, c'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse être seul avec lui et mon plan à marché, du moins jusqu'à présent parce que je n'avais pas anticipé sa réaction. Il semble fou de rage.

**- Comment… tu… je… Tu me dégoûte Malfoy, ça t'amuse peut être de faire ça ?**

Je ne comprend pas sa réaction, j'avais pourtant pensé qu'écrire cet article était une bonne idée pour nous rapprocher.

**- Ca t'amuse peut être de jouer comme ça avec les sentiments des autres ?**

De quel sentiments ? De quoi il parle ?

**- Je suppose que maintenant tu vas le crier sur tous les toits, ou que ton prochain article aura comme titre « Malfoy s'est enfin tapé Potter » !**

**- Attend Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu allais le prendre aussi mal, j'essayé juste de trouver un moyen d'être seul avec toi.**

**- Et bien tu l'as trouvé ton moyen, je ne veux plus jamais te voir Malfoy tu m'entend, et dire que je te croyais sincère mais baiser c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse.**

Qui a parlé de baise ? Oui bon d'accord moi, mais c'était avant, avant que nos deux corps n'en forment plus qu'un, avant que je ne me perde dans ce regard si vert.

Harry pardonne, moi je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je voulais juste me sentir aimé une fois par toi.

Parles Draco, ne le paisse pas partir, va le rejoindre dans ce couloir, dis lui la vérité.

**- HARRY ! Attend, s'il te plait arrêtes-toi.**

Pourquoi ne s'arrête-t-il pas ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il à cause de moi ? Pourquoi mon cœur à si mal ?

J'arrive enfin à lui prendre la main et je le plaque contre le mur le plus proche, désolé mon cœur mais il faut que je te parle.

**- Harry je t'en supplie, écoute moi. Tu as raisons, je n'ai fais ça que dans le but de t'attirer dans mes filets…**

Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais arranger mon cas moi.

**- … je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens et je peux te l'assurer ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Mais Harry je t'en supplie crois moi que ça a changé. Tu à tord je ne t'ai pas baisé, je t'ai fait l'amour, comme… comme je ne l'ai jamais fait au paravent. Mes attentions étaient malsaines au début mais elles ont évolués s'il te plait crois moi.**

Je pose mes lèves sur les sienne, une simple petite pression puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'embrasser.

**- Harry Potter, je t'aime.**

Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi sincère avec quelqu'un, mais va-t-il me croire ? Il hausse les épaules, semblant hésiter.

Tu es vraiment un enfoiré !

Son regard à une petite lueur amusée et je comprends que j'ai réussit à le calmer un petit peu. Je souris et me penche vers lui dans le but de lui voler un baisé.

Tu me pardonnes ?

Je ne sais pas, tu n'auras cas demander à Docteur Love demain matin!

Et sur ce il s'échappe de mon emprise pour monter les escaliers qui le mènent à son dortoir.

_Potter, Malfoy : sommes-nous vraiment ennemis ?_


End file.
